Katrina Thorn
Katrina Thorn was a recurring character during the first season of CBS All Access' Tell Me A Story. She was portrayed by Becki Newton. Katrina is the general manager at Sucre Hotel. She's also a criminal mastermind with a hand in the recent bank heist. She intends to buy the diamonds from Sam Reynolds, but must first recover the $2,000,000 from Gabe and Hannah Perez. Early Life Throughout the Series Season 1 Billy brings Gabe to Dan Simmons’ apartment, a guy Billy hooked up with a few times. A scuffle breaks out when Billy is caught stealing from Dan, resulting in Dan hitting his head off the coffee table and dying. Billy flees, but Gabe stays and calls his sister, Hannah, for help. She arrives and tells him to wipe down anything he touched, before leaving. The next day, Hannah and Gabe are surprised when the news mention the discovery of Dan’s body in the Hudson River, revealing that someone took his body. Hannah does some digging into Dan and finds a storage key. Upon arriving at the storage place, she finds $2 million in a duffel bag and takes it. Later, before Hannah plans to flee with Gabe to Virginia, she finds a man sitting on her couch, asking her for the money. As Hannah tries to escape, he attacks her, but she manages to bash him over the head with a microwave and leaves. Instead of going to Virginia as planned, Gabe takes Hannah to their parents’ house and stay for the night. The next day, two detectives arrive and take the siblings back to New York. On the journey back, however, the siblings learn they are not actual detectives, but more people looking for the money. Hannah attacks the detective driving, causing the car to swerve off the road. The two manage to escape, but as the detectives catch up, they are separated. Hannah hides the money in the forest, and Gabe makes it to a rest stop, and accepts water from a woman, who allows him to use his phone to call Hannah, but begins to lose consciousness from the water, revealed to have been drugged, and is kidnapped by the woman and one of the detectives. Hannah arrives at the rest stop, and is attacked in the bathroom by the other detective, who she manages to kill. In a basement, Gabe is tied up by the woman from the rest stop, who’s revealed to be Esther Thorn, who questions him about the money, but repeats he doesn’t know. He’s tortured by having a hot iron pressed down on his back. Hannah enlists the help of her army buddy, Terry Mitchell, to help look for Gabe. After awhile, Gabe manages to break free and escapes the basement and finds himself in a hotel’s kitchen where Katrina appears. As he begs for her help, two henchmen grab him and are told by Katrina to put him back in the basement. Later, Katrina tells Gabe that she, along with others, moved Dan’s body and threw him in the river, while also revealing that the $2 million they stole was not Dan’s, but hers, and she wants it back. Physical Appearance Personality Appearances Season 1 *"Chapter 1: Hope" *"Chapter 4: Rage" *"Chapter 5: Madness" *"Chapter 7: Betrayal" *"Chapter 8: Truth" *"Chapter 9: Deception" *"Chapter 10: Forgiveness" Trivia Gallery TMAS-Caps-101-Hope-35-Katrina.png References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased